User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Tekken 1 Tekken is a 1994 3D Fighting Game created by Namco and Hudson Soft. Plot The year is 1984 and the U.N. is in war with the Mishima Zaibatsu, in order to stop the war, the U.N. put a price on Heihachi Mishima(the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu)'s head, in response Heihachi host The King of Iron Fist Tournament to determine which warrior will take his place as the would be ruler of the world. Characters *Kazuya Mishima *Paul Phoenix *King *Jack *Nina Williams *Marshall Law *Alan Gado *Yoshimitsu *Michelle Chang *Lee Chaolan(Unlockable) *Kuma(Unlockable) *Armor King(Unlockable) *Prototype Jack(Unlockable) *Anna Williams(Unlockable) *Wang Jinrei(Unlockable) *Bakuryu(Unlockable) *Kunimitsu(Unlockable) *Ganryu(Unlockable) *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable, Boss) Soundtrack Tekken 2 Plot The year is 1986, Characters *'Jun Kazama' *'Lei Wulong' *'Mitsuko Nonomura' *Heihachi Mishima *Paul Phoenix *King *Jack-2 *Nina Williams *Marshall Law *Alan Gado *Yoshimitsu *Michelle Chang *'Baek Do San(Unlockable)' *'Bruce Irwin(Unlockable)' *'Roger/Alex(Unlockable)' *Lee Chaolan(Unlockable) *Kuma(Unlockable) *Armor King(Unlockable) *Prototype Jack(Unlockable) *Anna Williams(Unlockable) *Wang Jinrei(Unlockable) *Bakuryu(Unlockable) *Kunimitsu(Unlockable) *Ganryu(Unlockable) *Kazuya Mishima(Unlockable, Sub-Boss) *'Devil Kazuya/Angel'(Unlockable, Final Boss) Soundtrack Tekken 3 Plot The year is 2005, Characters *'Jin Kazama' - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *'Ling Xiaoyu' - (CV:Yumi Touma) *'Uriko Nonomura' - (CV:Marina Ono) *'Hwoarang' - (CV:Toshiyuki Morikawa) *'Eddy Gordo/Tiger Jackson' - (CV:?) *'Forest Law' - (CV:?) *'Shina Gado' - (CV:?) *'King II' - (CV:?) *Yoshimitsu - (CV:?) *Paul Phoenix - (CV:?) *Nina Williams - (CV:?) *Lei Wulong - (CV:?) *'Kuma II/Panda(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *'Mokujin(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *'Gun Jack(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *'Bakuryu II(Unlockable)' - (CV:Shiho Niyama) *'Bryan Fury(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *'Julia Chang(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) - (CV:Daisuke Gori) *'Ogre(Unlockable, Boss)' - (CV:?) *'True Ogre(Unlockable, Boss)' - (CV:?) *'Doctor Bosconovitch(Unlockable)' - (CV:?) *Kazuya Mishima(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Jouji Nakata) *Jun Kazama(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Shiho Kikuchi) *Jack-2(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Banjo Ginga) *Michelle Chang(Added in Tag Tournament) *Baek Do San(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Kaneto Shiozawa) *Bruce Irvin(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Kunimitsu(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Shiho Kikuchi) *Wang Jinrei(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Tamio Oki) *Anna Williams(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Roger/Alex(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Alan Gado(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Mitsuko Nonomura(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Prototype Jack(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Armor King(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:?) *Ganryu(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Takashi Nagasako) *Lee Chaolan(Added in Tag Tournament) - (CV:Shinichiro Miki) *Devil Kazuya/Angel(Unlockable, Added in Tag Tournament) *'Unknown(Unlockable, Boss, Added in Tag Tournament)' Soundtrack Tekken 4 Plot The year is 2007, Characters *Kazuya Mishima - (CV:Masanori Shinohara) *Paul Phoenix - (CV:Michael Dobson) *Marshall Law - (CV:Roger Rhodes) *Nina Williams - (CV:) *Yoshimitsu - (CV:Tomokazu Seki) *King II - (CV:) *Lei Wulong - (CV:Hiroya Ishimaru) *Jack-4 - (CV:Banjo Ginga) *Ling Xiaoyu/Miharu Hirano - (CV:Yumi Touma/Eriko Fujimaki) *Hwoarang - (CV:Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Shina Gado - (CV:) *Uriko Nonomura - (CV:Marina Ono) *Bakuryu II - (CV:Junko Noda) *'Steve Fox' - (CV:Lucas Gilbertson) *'Christie Monteiro/Eddy Gordo' - (CV:) *'Craig Marduk' - (CV:David Kaye) *Jin Kazama(Unlockable) - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *Violet/Lee Chaolan(Unlockable) - (CV:Ryotaro Okiayu) *Bryan Fury(Unlockable) - (CV:David Kaye) *Mokujin/Combot(Unlockable) - (CV:) *Kuma II/Panda(Unlockable) - (CV:) *Alan Gado(Unlockable) - (CV:Ian James Corlett) *Julia Chang(Unlockable) - (CV:Carol Ann-Day) *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) - (CV:Daisuke Gori) *'Uranus(Boss, Unlockable)' - (CV:Eriko Fujimaki) Tekken 5 Plot Characters *Kazuya Mishima - (CV:Masanori Shinohara) *Paul Phoenix - (CV:Mike McFarland) *Marshall Law - (CV:Grant George) *Nina Williams - (CV:Mary Elizabeth McGynn) *Yoshimitsu - (CV:Tomokazu Seki) *King II - (CV:) *Lei Wulong - (CV:Hiroya Ishimaru) *Jack-5 - (CV:Banjo Ginga) *Ling Xiaoyu/Miharu Hirano - (CV:Yumi Touma/Eriko Fujimaki) *Hwoarang - (CV:Katsuyuki Konishi) *Shina Gado - (CV:Michelle Ruff) *Uriko Nonomura - (CV:Marina Ono) *Bakuryu II - (CV:Akira Ishida) *Steve Fox - (CV:Gideon Emery) *Christie Monteiro/Eddy Gordo - (CV:Tara Platt/Roger Craig Smith) *Craig Marduk - (CV:Steven Blum) *Jin Kazama - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *Lee Chaolan - (CV:Ryotaro Okiayu) *Bryan Fury - (CV:Steven Blum) *Alan Gado - (CV:John Swasey) *Julia Chang - (CV:Stephanie Sheh) *'Asuka Kazama' - (CV:Ryoko Shiraishi) *'Feng Wei' - (CV:Kosuke Toriumi) *'Raven' - (CV:Keith Silverstein) *'Roger Jr.(Unlockable)' - (CV:) *Mokujin/Combot(Unlockable) - (CV:) *Kuma II/Panda(Unlockable) - (CV:) *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) - (CV:Daisuke Gori) *Anna Williams(Unlockable) - (CV:Wendee Lee) *Baek Do San(Unlockable) - (CV:Koji Yusa) *Bruce Irvin(Unlockable) - (CV:Crispin Freeman) *Ganryu(Unlockable) - (CV:Hidenari Ugaki) *Wang Jinrei(Unlockable) - (CV:Takeshi Aono) *'Devil Jin(Sub-Boss, Unlockable)' - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *'Jinpachi Mishima(Final Boss, Unlockable)' - (CV:Chikao Otsuka) *'Emilie De Rochefort(Added in Dark Resurrection)' - (CV:Rachel Lillis) *'Sergei Dragunov(Added in Dark Resurrection)' - (CV:Greg Aryes) *'Armor King II(Added in Dark Resurrection)' - (CV:) Tekken 6 Plot Characters *Kazuya Mishima - (CV:Masanori Shinohara) *Paul Phoenix - (CV:Dave Mellow) *Marshall Law - (CV:David Vincent) *Nina Williams - (CV:Mary Elizabeth McGynn) *Yoshimitsu - (CV:Tomokazu Seki) *King II - (CV:) *Lei Wulong - (CV:David Jeremiah) *Jack-5 - (CV:Banjo Ginga) *Ling Xiaoyu/Miharu Hirano - (CV:Yumi Touma/Eriko Fujimaki) *Hwoarang - (CV:Katsuyuki Konishi) *Shina Gado - (CV:Michelle Ruff) *Uriko Nonomura - (CV:Marina Ono) *Bakuryu II - (CV:Akira Ishida) *Steve Fox - (CV:Gideon Emery) *Christie Monteiro/Eddy Gordo - (CV:Laura Bailey/Roger Craig Smith) *Craig Marduk - (CV:T.J. Storm) *Jin Kazama - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *Lee Chaolan - (CV:Ryotaro Okiayu) *Bryan Fury - (CV:Keith Silverstein) *Alan Gado - (CV:John Swasey) *Julia Chang - (CV:Stephanie Sheh) *Asuka Kazama - (CV:Ryoko Shiraishi) *Feng Wei - (CV:Kosuke Toriumi) *Raven - (CV:Jason Douglas) *Roger Jr. - (CV:) *Mokujin/Combot - (CV:) *Kuma II/Panda - (CV:) *Heihachi Mishima - (CV:Daisuke Gori) *Anna Williams - (CV:Tara Platt) *Baek Do San - (CV:Koji Yusa) *Bruce Irvin - (CV:Crispin Freeman) *Ganryu - (CV:Hidenari Ugaki) *Wang Jinrei(Unlockable) - (CV:Takeshi Aono) *Devil Jin(Sub-Boss, Unlockable) - (CV:Isshin Chiba) *Emilie De Rochefort - (CV:Rachel Lillis) *Sergei Dragunov - (CV:Greg Aryes) *'Miguel Caballero Rojo' - (CV:Liam O'Brien) *'Eleonore Kliesen' - (CV:Veronica Taylor) *'Robert Richards' - (CV:Patrick Seitz) *'Zafina' - (CV:Bridgett Hoffman) *'Xion' - (CV:Yuri Lowenthal) *Jun Kazama - (CV:Mamiko Noto) *'NANCY-MIJ847(Sub-Boss, Unplayable)' - (CV:Karen Strassman) *'Azazel(Final Boss, Unplayable)' - (CV:Richard Epcar) *'Lars Alexanderson(Added in Bloodline Rebellion)' - (CV:Junichi Suwabe) *'Aisa Boschonovitch(Added in Bloodline Rebellion)' - (CV:) *'Yugo Ogami(Added in Bloodline Rebellion)' - (CV:Hideo Ishikawa) *Forest Law(Added in Bloodline Rebellion) - (CV:Todd Haberkorn) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Plot Characters *Kazuya Mishima - (CV:Masanori Shinohara, Kyle Hebert) *Paul Phoenix - (CV:Dave Mellow) *Marshall Law - (CV:David Vincent) *Nina Williams - (CV:Atsuko Tanaka, Mary Elizabeth McGynn) *Yoshimitsu - (CV:Tomokazu Seki, Christopher Bevins) *King II - (CV:) *Lei Wulong - (CV:Hiroya Ishimaru, David Jeremiah) *Jack-5 - (CV:Banjo Ginga) *Ling Xiaoyu/Miharu Hirano - (CV:Maaya Sakamoto/Eriko Fujimaki) *Hwoarang - (CV:Katsuyuki Konishi) *Shina Gado - (CV:Atuko Tanaka, Michelle Ruff) *Uriko Nonomura - (CV:Marina Ono) *Bakuryu II - (CV:Akira Ishida) *Steve Fox - (CV:Gideon Emery) *Christie Monteiro/Eddy Gordo - (CV:Houko Kuwashima/Kenta Miyake, Laura Bailey/Roger Craig Smith) *Craig Marduk - (CV:T.J. Storm) *Jin Kazama - (CV:Isshin Chiba, Patrick Seitz) *Lee Chaolan - (CV:Ryotaro Okiayu, Kaiji Tang) *Bryan Fury - (CV:Tomokazu Seki, Keith Silverstein) *Alan Gado - (CV:John Swasey) *Julia Chang - (CV:Stephanie Sheh) *Asuka Kazama - (CV:Ryoko Shiraishi) *Feng Wei - (CV:Kosuke Toriumi) *Raven - (CV:Jason Douglas) *Roger Jr. - (CV:) *Mokujin/Combot - (CV:) *Kuma II/Panda - (CV:) *Heihachi Mishima - (CV:Unnsho Ishizuka, Jamieson Price) *Anna Williams - (CV:Akeno Watanabe, Tara Platt) *Baek Do San - (CV:Koji Yusa) *Bruce Irvin - (CV:Crispin Freeman) *Ganryu - (CV:Hidenari Ugaki) *Wang Jinrei - (CV:Yoku Shiowa, Peter Cullen) *Devil Jin - (CV:Isshin Chiba. Patrick Seitz) *Jinpachi Mishima - (CV:Chikao Otsuka, Frank Welker) *Emilie De Rochefort - (CV:Rachel Lillis) *Sergei Dragunov - (CV:Kappei Yamaguchi, Greg Aryes) *Miguel Caballero Rojo - (CV:Daisuke Ono, Liam O'Brien) *Eleonore Kliesen - (CV:Veronica Taylor) *Robert Richards - (CV:Patrick Seitz) *Zafina - (CV:Bridgett Hoffman) *Xion - (CV:Yuri Lowenthal) *Jun Kazama - (CV:Mamiko Noto) *Lars Alexanderson - (CV:Junichi Suwabe) *Aisa Boschonovitch - (CV:) *Yugo Ogami - (CV:Hideo Ishikawa) *Forest Law - (CV:Todd Haberkorn) Tekken 7 Plot Characters More to come. Category:Tekken Category:Fighting Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Retake Category:Namco Category:Hudson Soft